


清晨苏醒之时

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 帕拉德在清晨将檀黎斗杀死，对方沉入了毫无波澜的水池中，就这么死了。
Relationships: parad/Dan kuroto
Kudos: 1





	清晨苏醒之时

帕拉德跪趴在马桶旁，马桶内漂浮着内脏，裹着高饱和度的红蓝的液体，这些粘液被水分散开来，慢慢向下坠落，仿佛是一场浪费颜料的现代艺术秀。帕拉德嘴上还沾粘着剩下的粘液，他能尝到其中强烈的腥味，从腹部溢出来的疼痛和反胃感还持续着，帕拉德的大脑还疼痛着。

这是恐惧。

是被拆卸的恐惧。

帕拉德的脑里响起了嘈杂的声音，像游戏卡带声又像是金属指甲抓挠着黑板，吱呀吱呀直到他的耳膜破裂。他似乎想起来了什么，他想起来了零碎的疼痛；想起来了溺水的窒息；想起来了不明的恐惧。

是什么恐惧。

无法想起的不明情感从帕拉德额前渗出，像个喷射器洒满了整个房间，溅射在整个卫生间的瓷砖上。

帕拉德看着红蓝色的粘液在缓慢地交融着，像观察交配的蛞蝓一样恶心，它们甚至掀起了黏腻的水声互相冲撞着，用颜色涂满了对方，恨不得像法式深吻一样地吞掉彼此。在最后蛞蝓产下了紫色的卵，钻进了漂浮的内脏里，它们生存了下来，新的生命诞生了。

而在一尺之远的浴缸中，老旧的生命则迈向了死亡。

帕拉德颤颤巍巍站起来，他全身上下都是紫色的血浆，仿佛经历了种族屠杀。他居高临下凝视着檀黎斗，紫色的水波温和平静，帕拉德在清晨就将檀黎斗杀害了，将对方拖入了毫无波澜的浴池中，檀黎斗就这么死了。

整个浴室地板的瓷砖都是他的血。

帕拉德想起来了——

帕拉德猛然间清醒，他从枕头里挣扎出来，在清晨中颤栗，在阳光里流汗。帕拉德对刚才梦境般的虚幻感到真实的疼痛和恐惧，但每当想起连贯的记忆便开始脑浆乱搅，像特意有人给他做了一次温顺的脑额叶切除术。他抚摸着自己的前额，在梦中有着炸裂的伤口，溢出恐惧的语言和颜色，而现在却只是薄薄的一层冷汗，什么都没有发生的光滑。帕拉德侧身，他看到了自己朝夕相处的盟友，平静地躺在了他的枕边，梦中的事情似乎只是一个梦，这是只是平凡的一天。

“帕拉德？”檀黎斗被帕拉德的动作吵醒，他是一个浅眠者，常常在半夜中忽然睁开双眼凝视着帕拉德玩游戏的样子。

“Genm……”

帕拉德的头又开始隐隐作痛，像游戏卡壳的声音抑或是金属指甲抓挠着黑板。

好痛……。

“你怎么了？”檀黎斗凝视着帕拉德，正如他以往在黑夜中那么做。

帕拉德看着檀黎斗的眼睛，温和的，平静的，如同毫无波澜的水池，没有恶意也没有善意，是中性的审视。

他想起了那个梦，不同的眼神叠加在他的脑海中，在紫色中看着他的檀黎斗，是一条被掏去内脏的死鱼。

帕拉德趴在马桶边呕吐着，在没有接受任何食物的胃中压榨着仅剩的胃液，没有任何味道像清水一般涌上喉咙从嘴里溢出来，黏糊的液体将他的唾液变成扯不断的丝线，不断徘徊在他嘴唇和马桶之间。帕拉德并不清楚自己为什么会想吐，像一种自我保护的排斥作用，他总在想起了些什么的边缘反复将推搡着，到最后只剩下一只脚的孤岛，他快掉入水里了。

“崩源体还会呕吐吗。”

檀黎斗依在门框，在等着恶心的生理反应赶快消失。

“别把我说得跟你一样奇怪。”

“神当然不需要你来评判，”檀黎斗闭眼说道，“再说我也不是没在你身上吐过。”

帕拉德被檀黎斗勾起了那次回忆，不太理想，甚至还有些恶心，人类的消化系统多少有些酸臭，在吐了之后还瞬间失去了知觉的檀黎斗就像一具尸体，帕拉德讨厌的经历。

“恶……”

他又吐了起来。

帕拉德想不起来在梦之前的任何记忆，一切就像拼图一般破碎，所有的碎片都无法串联在一起，似乎大脑在逃避些什么。他跟着檀黎斗从卧室走出客厅，漫无目的地拉扯着身体融入这个熟悉的公寓，一切都如此整洁和有序，没有任何家的气息，更像是一套样板房。

“吃吗？”檀黎斗清洗着一盒草莓，头也不抬地询问着。

“不。”帕拉德记得檀黎斗每天都要这么问自己，机械又多余。

水声流动，帕拉德看着透明的水柱在檀黎斗的手指上溅开，冲涮着他手中的草莓，又在小指重新汇聚出一条小河流入水槽中，囤积起来的液体变成了死水将剩余的草莓托起。

就像漂浮着的心脏。

帕拉德的头又开始痛了起来，他的记忆开始闪回，梦中的记忆和现实交错，眼前的一切都充满了既视感，就像不断覆档重读的玩家终于将游戏搞废，他的大脑的数据就是被游戏管理员直接禁止的报废游戏机，没有任何一张卡带能够读取。帕拉德努力寻找着大脑中的声音，无数的噪音夹杂着温暖的呼声，似乎在叫着他的名字，似乎在期盼着他什么，但又在下一瞬间被噪音淹没。记忆开始倒流，他又看到了零日之前，里面夹杂着檀黎斗对他说的话，对方的狂笑，暴怒和冷静成为他挥之不去的记忆，在最后，他看到了檀黎斗的手覆在了他眼前。

在手术台上。

“你对我做了什么！”帕拉德揪住檀黎斗的衬衫，将对方提到自己面前。

“在说什么呢帕拉德，放手。”檀黎斗看起来有些无所谓。

“你怎么会把我放在手术台上！”

“那是你臆想的吧。”

“别转移话题genm，你到底对我做了什么？”

“这可该问你自己。”

“什…”

“你在这里做什么呢？”

檀黎斗偏头凝视着帕拉德混乱的眼瞳，即使被威胁着也一副无所谓的作态。空气陷入短暂的沉默，水流还在继续，不断被击碎的水面越来越高，声音却越来越小。

“你对我脑子动了手脚吧…”帕拉德想不起来，他头痛得要命，脑海中只是频繁闪过他从未见到的人和场景，还有檀黎斗的背影。

“是你自愿的。”

“别开玩笑了！你这个自大狂！”

“这是你对神请愿的态度吗。”

帕拉德大喘着，他听到了崩源体驱动器的金属声。

“你这不服从的叛徒，就应该被消除。”檀黎斗的凝视始终没有改变。

帕拉德拽出了刀架上的水果刀。

人类从脖颈喷射出来的血液像一个活体喷泉，它肆意溅射在墙上、地板上以及帕拉德的脸上，散发着鲜活的气味信号，侵略性地占领了整个房间。紫色的液体就像乌贼脱险吐出的墨汁布满了帕拉德的下脸，鼻腔也冲入了大量的血液导致他被呛到，喉咙变得辣痒起来。

帕拉德拿着还粘附着血肉的水果刀，看着倒地抽搐的檀黎斗，紫色从小孔中咕噜咕噜地排水像老旧的塑胶水龙头开始泄露，以檀黎斗的颈动脉为圆心向外溢出扩散。帕拉德全身都在颤抖，既视感越来越强，紫色扩散到了他的脚边，粘腻地亲吻着他皮靴的胶质鞋底，在他周围凝成了一小块镜子。

头好痛。

帕拉德的整个身体都在排斥着，即使是一切熟悉的味道却让他害怕无比，他总觉得自己被什么东西分割了，无论是思想还是身体都被分裂开来囚禁在不同的盒子中保存着，但他始终想不起来发生了什么，最清晰的记忆也只有那个梦。帕拉德弯下腰，机械式地抓住檀黎斗的手腕将他往前拖拽，跟随着梦中的自己前进着，在缓慢的步伐中血液缓和了摩擦的阻力，留下了蛞蝓一般的紫色印记在地板上，帕拉德把檀黎斗拖入了浴室。

安静的厨房又只剩下了水流的声音，溢出的清水沿着水台的边缘流向地板，如同瀑布的水浪温柔地稀释了地板上了大量的血迹。草莓因无人保护而被水波推搡着，最后从舒适的水池中冲落入粘腻的血液中，裹上已经被清水稀释的血液，像稀烂的心脏在地板上做着最后的跳动，正如他的主人一般。

呕。

从厕所传出帕拉德的呕吐声打破了这短暂的平静。

帕拉德猛然间惊醒，重复的噩梦在清晨的阳光中消失，他侧头看见了枕边的檀黎斗，平静安详的睡姿像刻意而为之。帕拉德的大脑一片混乱，他无法确定所害怕的那一层层噩梦是否真实发生过，他的大脑就像每次重启都会格式化的电脑，每当他接触到最核心就会完全死机。他跪坐起来，死死地盯着檀黎斗，手也悄然地从自己的两侧向前平移，缓慢又坚定地移到了檀黎斗的脖子边——那属于生命的纽带。

忽然，檀黎斗睁开了眼，他黑色他瞳孔像万花筒一样，变幻着凝视着帕拉德。

又是这种凝视，就好像在浴缸中的他。

帕拉德抓住了这一瞬间，他猛掐住了对方的脖颈，在疯狂激烈的挣扎下他猛地坐跨在檀黎斗的身上，将全身的力气都来镇压着垂死挣扎的神明。

神从来不会安静地死去。

他抖动的频率越来越小，哆哆嗦嗦地手上还拿着藏在枕下的崩原体驱动器，到最后无力的姿势就像小孩子一样软乎，在崩原体驱动器最后碰到帕拉德的胸前时檀黎斗就死了，期间不超过六分钟。

帕拉德在清晨杀死了檀黎斗，再一次。

然而这次的消除比想象中要慢，帕拉德放开了已经满脸通红的檀黎斗，尸体的眼珠向外撑开几乎要脱离眼眶一般的夸张。帕拉德暗地里松了口气，他不明白自己的杀意和舒缓是来自何处，在合作对象确认死亡之后甚至有一丝解脱，他像从石油中爬出，呼吸了久违的空气。

帕拉德的喘息在安静的房间回荡，梦中的水声消失了，血腥味也消失了，只剩下一人一具尸体处于房间的中央，在这个空间的中心处。帕拉德瞳孔开始收缩，大喘气的嘴唇在微微抽搐吐出沉重的气体，手臂上激了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不透气的布料已经被汗水薄薄地沁湿变得极度粘黏起来。

帕拉德颤栗着、迟疑着、应急着。

眼前的檀黎斗，变成了他自己。

帕拉德醒来了，与之前不同，檀黎斗正手拿着崩原体驱动器跨坐在他的肚子上。驱动器的程序已经启动，只剩下最后扣动扳机的时刻，帕拉德和檀黎斗面面相觑时间变成了窒息的果冻。

“你想起来了吗。”檀黎斗问道。

“没有。”

帕拉德其实想起来了，他还在这个循环中。准确的说这是濒死的梦境体验，他无法确定自己是否已经死了，在被无敌玩家“惩罚”之后他的意识就游荡在了存在和消失之间，他无法逃出这个游戏领域，脑袋里的记忆只有一遍又一遍读取后又损坏，丢失的数据无法获知，他总觉得有些不对劲。

“哼嗯，幼稚的崩原体。”

不对劲的是檀黎斗的存在，檀黎斗对于帕拉德来说从来都不应该是遗留在潜意识中的角色，他的才能和利用价值早在他们决裂的那一刻起就消失殆尽，就应该变成报废的数据一起被处理掉。而在这个重复的世界里，檀黎斗却变成了重要拼图一般，只要消失世界便开始重启，帕拉德的记忆也被不断刷新变得更加支离破碎。

“你到底干了什么。”

“结果你还是没有想起来啊。”

檀黎斗自说其话的失望了起来，他边叹气边放下了高举着的崩源体驱动器，在刚才还充满恶意的眼神又回归到了平静的直视，他从帕拉德身上滑了下来，侧坐在了床沿，就像以往的梦境。帕拉德看着这熟悉的一幕，他想起来了之前的记忆，在无数次清晨他醒来看到身侧的檀黎斗重复着这些动作，对方的眼神、动作都在不断在帕拉德的脑中上演。

就像游戏中的电脑程序唐突地回到了自己的运行轨道中。

“帕拉德？”

檀黎斗疑惑地询问着，抹除了之前的所有“智能”。

“你怎么了？”

帕拉德心脏都停了半拍，在无限的清晨中他第一次感受到了脊椎直至脑垂体的寒冷，机械式的檀黎斗就像一个发条娃娃，反复不停地播放着他肚子里早已存好的语音，不给予任何提示和规则，让一个失忆的小孩在迷宫中行走无疑是盲人摸象。

“等等，这里是游戏领域对吧。”帕拉德企图将机械化的檀黎斗拉回可对话的正轨，在上一次的梦境中，他提前改变了檀黎斗的死亡来暂时避免了下一次轮回的一致性，避免再次失去仅有的记忆情报帕拉德就不能永远都做被动方。

“废物数据是进不了游戏领域的。”

“那是玩家才有资格存在的地方。”

果然。

檀黎斗给予了全新的情报，他脱离了枯燥的程序变得更像一个游戏管理员而不是单纯的游戏杂兵。

“所以果然这只是个梦…。”

“崩源体才不会做梦，这只是你的幻想罢了。”檀黎斗握住了帕拉德下意识探出的手，“你早就报废了。”

“那这里只是地狱吗。”天堂不会有檀黎斗的存在。

檀黎斗的手还是温的，骨感的指节包裹住帕拉德的手心，短暂的温情就像是一对普通依偎在一起的恋人，慰藉着互相的心灵。

“这么想的话，那我们出去走走吧。”檀黎斗将脸凑近帕拉德。

帕拉德懵懂地跟着檀黎斗走出了卧室，经过了沾满水渍的走廊，一片狼籍的地板，比起以前整个房间变成了混沌的凶杀现场。然而帕拉德看着领着自己的檀黎斗，他就像无事发生一般，将自己带出门外，只留下身后吱呀作响的房门和门后堆满房间的尸体与血液。

重置似乎开始停止了。

外面的世界也似乎没什么不同，即使现在处于正午，阳光将所有阴暗都赶到了最低贱的位置，帕拉德却感受不到一丝本应该来临的热量，甚至不叫温暖。他边走边抬头开着那一轮“烈日”，依旧如此刺眼但是却只是像个会发亮的游戏贴图。他们前行在公园中，动物和植物都栩栩如生——精致的细节和真实的皮毛质感，作为游戏贴图要求来说的确栩栩如生。

好假，帕拉德想着。

他又将目光放在了檀黎斗的背影上，警惕着这个莫名其妙的游戏管理员，无论是走姿还是语气都和檀黎斗一模一样，但是又将耐心、温暖和安慰加了进去，是一个错误的檀黎斗，是一个温暖的人。

好假，帕拉德想着。

外面的世界又大不相同，路人都变成了无意识的崩源体，他们只会不断地重复着一个动作，像固定在一个点的螺丝机械地扭动维持了他们在这个世界最卑微的工作——运行。西装革履的崩原体不断抬手看表，身着洋装的崩原体反复进出商店大门，佝偻的崩源体来回敲打自己的腰背，整个世界都在反复播放他们的人生的一瞬，除了帕拉德和檀黎斗。

“帕拉德。”或许是注意到了背后的注视，他主动转了过来，背着手看着一脸谨慎的帕拉德。

“游戏很好玩吧。”檀黎斗无厘头地笑起来。

檀黎斗是一个极度狂热游戏的人这也是帕拉德在初期与他合作的原因之一，对方对创造的渴望和对游戏的热爱很难有人能达到。然而也正因为这种狂热和天才创造出了更夸张的闹剧，甚至赔上人类的性命的游戏。但是帕拉德不讨厌闹剧，起码在一开始不讨厌，他对游戏纯粹的欲望遮盖了这些闹剧造成的世纪大越轨，即使人类都已经灭亡，檀黎斗为他张开的游戏毯也依旧覆盖着帕拉德，游戏和生命到底谁更重要，这是他当初从来没考虑过的事。

“这又不是游戏。”但是帕拉德现在明白了人类的恐惧。

“一切都是游戏。”

“这种事不应该是游戏…！”

“哪种事？”

诶？

帕拉德似乎也意识到了不对，刚才脱口而出的话在掉出嘴边才发现了问题，或许是下意识或许是反抗期，但他根本想不起这句话的缘由，可能这些怒气和原因都随着呕吐物一起冲向了下水道。

“像个人类了呢帕拉德。”檀黎斗看起来兴致缺缺，就在那一瞬间像失去了注意力的小孩儿。

“不管怎么样，你到底要带我看什么。”帕拉德试图抓住檀黎斗的手腕却晚了一秒，对方转过身继续往前走。

“喂！”

帕拉德快步跟了上去，烦躁的心情也随之增加，他从认识檀黎斗的第一天起就厌烦对方装作一副高深莫测的脸，无时无刻的笑容背后盘算了全局，本想在中途时候就把他除掉没想到还是复活了。

咔嚓。

帕拉德踩到了什么，他愣在原地移开了脚露出了已经扁得稀烂的蝉，是鲜活的生命，纤细的腿还在空中扭动挣扎着。被踩烂的腹腔爆裂出来的内脏和汁液溅射在了他的靴子上，那些白色的浓浆还能隐约看到肠子的存在，一个生命又在这个轮回中消失了，最后的绝唱却只是咔嚓一声的微不足道。帕拉德忍住恶心的厌恶感继续向大步走去，扯住了檀黎斗的手臂。

“别老是绕弯子了，中途退场还违反游戏规则吧！”

“游戏又不是我开启的，就算是神存在于此也不过是你想象出来的。”

“哈？怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？”

“我可不会想你，这么说果然这里是地狱吧。”

“那你想想石墨。”

“什么东西？”

“想象一下石墨的样子。”

“开什么玩……”

帕拉德嘲笑的句子还未说完，檀黎斗的脸就变成了石墨的样子，就像游戏中切换角色的特效一般，一瞬间就变了个人。

“怎么样？”甚至是石墨的声音，虽然还是檀黎斗的语调。

檀黎斗被迫地变换着，是女性、是男性、是年轻人、是老人、是陌生人，但是所有的形态都维持不过一分钟又变回了檀黎斗。檀黎斗永远都是檀黎斗，即使在背叛、死亡和复活之后他也依旧如此，他的才能和人格甚至比强悍的崩源体还永恒，物理性的死亡和抹除方式根本是无用功，帕拉德对此是嫌恶又头痛的。然而帕拉德从未惧怕过檀黎斗，或者说他从来没将檀黎斗作为威胁，可是在短暂的六年间，檀黎斗所留下的印记就像致癌物一般缓慢地、由内至外地渗透包裹住了帕拉德，那慢性疼痛的阴暗面在雨夜、在阴天、在梦中被记忆用手术刀剖开，发出惊喜的欢笑。这些致癌物堆积成了一把腐朽的小刀，不停地在他脑中加固那些划痕，即使他快接触到了正确的道路，总有这些阴暗面纠缠着他。

“好恶心啊你。”帕拉德却惧怕起自己对檀黎斗真实的需求。

“明明是你需求我的存在吧。”

“现在只是破烂数据的我，就算是需求也肯定是出错导致的吧。”

“给我闭嘴！我的源代码可是完美的！不可能出错！”

檀黎斗在梦境中第一次恼怒了起来，就像那个真实的神明一样，自大又优越的性格在作品上暴露无遗，这种无处寻源的暴怒是作为神明最底线的自尊，他为此不惜撕下温吞又平庸的人皮，像一个真正的狂人一样叫喊着。

“即使是作为我最初的创作品，你的源代码也是完美的，是美丽的！”

檀黎斗用手指着帕拉德的脸，他的青筋的盘旋在颈部，像死掉的毒蛇埋在了皮肤下。

“你现在没有价值了帕拉德，在我的剧本里你没有价值了。”

“你只是个普通人了。”

檀黎斗宣告着。

帕拉德有些无助，更多的情感成分是莫名其妙。对方的暴怒当头一棒让他满腹问号，记忆碎片让他的思考更加缓慢吃力起来，檀黎斗的所作所为就像给这团乱码中给予了无意义的读取文档指令导致整个程序都开始报错。他看着檀黎斗扔掉了那个随身携带的崩源体驱动器，塑料在被遗弃时大声发出了抗议，甚至炸开了自己脆弱的边角，然而还是被可怜地遗留在了水泥地上，和之前的蝉一样悲惨的下场。

“你到底在说些什么，”帕拉德有些生气起来，檀黎斗的所作所为都没有任何意义，“计划什么的，果然是你干的好事吧。”

“并不是。”

“骗人。”

檀黎斗并没有理会帕拉德的质疑，他只是顺势坐在了身后的公园椅的正中间像是等待着什么，又变回了那个无聊的数据程序。

“喂。”

“别挡着我帕拉德。”

帕拉德烦躁不已，他心中有一万个不情愿却还是向旁边站了一步，檀黎斗作为这个世界最核心的拼图却还是如以往一般难捉摸，即使是帕拉德的幻想，也是最像神明的幻想。即使如此，帕拉德也无法再次随心所欲地杀了檀黎斗，记忆重置会使所有的努力功亏一篑，最重要的是他心中始终有着不适感，在每一次生命被抹杀时他就会感到恶心，喉管像积满了水一般难受，心脏也被这种负荷挤压成了一坨烂肉，让他开始事事退缩起来。

游戏陷入了僵局，可是游戏管理员却根本不在乎。

公园中的一切都如此和平，虚拟的野鸭们在互相梳理着羽毛，这些亲密的电子生物像是有了真实的爱一般在湖上激起一丝水花让人造湖永远重复着那个瞬间。崩源体们模仿着人类，在湖边散步；在小路上锻炼，情侣在接吻小孩在嬉戏，这一切除了那颗畸形的崩源体脑袋跟人类世界没有任何差别，几乎是崩源体享受的正常世界。帕拉德甚至在那片湖光中看到了难得的平静，那波光粼粼的斑点照进他的眼瞳中，虚假的光源让他大脑模拟出了不存在的热度，就算这样粗糙的世界却让他格外安心，舍弃了所有对游戏的执着和欲望，他甚至听到了晚夏的蝉叫。

蝉叫......

帕拉德被这突兀的声音拉回了思绪，刚才还是一片寂静的公园突然有了真实感，他侧头便看到了刚才踩死的蝉还停留在不远处，没有被数据回收也没有回到最初鲜活的状态，它只是停留在死亡的瞬间，细微的双腿都还在空中舞动。这怪异的错误吸引了儿童形态的崩源体，他们模仿着真实世界的男孩们一样蹲在地上观察着生物的生死。

而檀黎斗正坐在不远处观察着那些崩源体。

崩源体们就像才学会站立的幼儿，他们巨大的黄脑袋在止不住地摇晃着在不远处看起来显得格外滑稽，围成半圆蹲在地上面对着檀黎斗和帕拉德为他们上演了一场蹩脚的哑剧。像野兽本能的害怕又像在努力争破那规定好的程序，崩源体们就在伸手和收回中反复摇摆，他们开始抖动着全身，呜呜呀呀地重复着无意义的拟声词。蝉还在鸣叫，因断裂开的身体而痛苦所发出的惨叫几乎超过了盛夏时的所有噪音，让帕拉德的耳朵响起了耳鸣。

那个蹲在中间的崩源体最终触碰到了蝉的腿，挥舞在空中的前脚碰到了崩源体的手指。

咔嚓。

帕拉德看到那个崩源体碎成了数据。

多米诺骨牌的倒塌如此迅速，碎掉的数据飞溅在了旁边的崩源体上，他们的数据也同样开始崩溃，在还没有意识到之前就被抹除存在的崩解体们只能在“临死”前将这种错误传递给身边一切可解除的事物。地板开始破裂，夸张的裂口向人造湖延伸，在途中感染了重复着接吻动作的情侣，崩解了绿意盎然的大树，这些破碎的数据甚至分解了温柔的湖水，给亲昵的游戏贴图们打上了闪动的乱码数据。这所有的一切崩溃也仅仅只在半分钟内就完成了，将真正的游戏病毒之称发挥到了极致。

帕拉德想退后，他和崩源体们在这些破坏前不过是微秒之间的差距，却被檀黎斗拉住了手。

“...你干什么？”

“等着结束吧。”檀黎斗抬头看着帕拉德，他丝毫没有作为人类的求生欲，让帕拉德觉得在地上痛苦打滚的他也像是在演戏。

**等等...**

“Genm你给我放手！”

“帕拉德你想起来了吗？”

“这个时候还在说这些不明所以的疯话？！”

那以蝉为中心的崩坏还在继续扩大，地板每一次裂开的噪音都仿佛把帕拉德压碎，野兽的警钟已经敲响到最顶峰，可檀黎斗的力气也大得出奇。

“不答对的话就没法进入下一关了啊。”

“核心在你，不在我。”

**会死.....**

“什么意思....”

“还没想明白吗帕拉德，你所逃避的东西正是造就了你的平庸。”

**会死........！**

慌张打乱了帕拉德的呼吸，他无论怎么挣脱也无济于事，檀黎斗就像一个黑洞将帕拉德从正轨的引力中强拉出来，那钻石一般的才能和野心在黑夜中闪闪发光，引诱着可怜的被捕食者。帕拉德每一次和檀黎斗的对视都是一次博弈，他无法确定对方的行为也无法抵抗，他只会被牵着鼻子走，即使主导权本应该在他手中。

“放开我！你还想再死一次？”

**这么下去会死！！**

“你已经杀了我无数次了，即使不是在这个轮回中神也是永恒的。”

“而你，只不过是无法通关游戏的普通崩源体，没有任何可回收价值。”

“等等....！”

**想活下去......**

**“** 这就是你背叛我的惩罚。 **”**

**在说什么.....**

“等等....！！”

“你现在太无趣了，只不过是个普通人。”

帕拉德将作为被感染者死亡，像他们对人类的所作所为。

“我想活下来，救救我....”

**_congratulation!_ **

帕拉德被檀黎斗拥抱在怀，纸屑洒满了他们俩的头顶，这种类似嘲讽的祝贺，游戏的电子音在向他表示祝贺。帕拉德几乎要哭了出来，他想起来了一切，所有的情感跟着记忆一起回到了他的身体里，他恐惧起了一切。他所害怕的，来自人类最原始的害怕，对于死亡的恐惧和生命的敬畏。

他变得更像一个人类了。

“恭喜你成人了帕拉德，去做个英雄梦吧。”

帕拉德感受不到檀黎斗的心跳，他像被一团雨云簇拥，之前的温暖都消失殆尽。可能是因为游戏世界的崩塌，檀黎斗所有的假象都开始消失，尸体永远都不是温暖的，檀黎斗也永远都不是温柔的，对方万变的想法让上一秒的拥抱转变为了下一秒的殴打。

腹部的疼痛让帕拉德很难再跟随檀黎斗站起来，他只知道对方终于准备抛弃他这颗棋子了。

帕拉德坐在地上看着世界在崩解，场景正在消亡，楼层因为基柱的分解而坍塌，地板因为重力逐渐消失而上浮，帕拉德明白这个不断循环的游戏终于要结束了，他在这个永恒的白昼杀死过太多次檀黎斗，直到他以为自己对生命的消逝而感到麻木为止，檀黎斗又让他想起了对死亡的害怕。他想起了一切，想起了遵守着游戏规则的崩源体们、想起了至死都坚守着自己道路的伙伴、想起了温暖又强大的双子。

帕拉德看着背对着自己的檀黎斗，对方挥舞双臂演奏着，离开了最后的那片极昼，离自己越来越远，温和地走进了那个永夜。

“然后，醒来吧。”

  
  


帕拉德醒来了，他在大家的拥抱中清醒，逃离了濒死梦境的他仿佛如释重负，人类的胸膛如此温暖又欢喜，他能感受到大家的心跳，在悦动在起舞。

“太好了帕拉德！”

“是黎斗先生把你救了回来！”

帕拉德只是呆呆地看向了檀黎斗，被关在粉红街机的檀黎斗就像游戏角色，他单手撑着自己的脸以同样的视线回复着帕拉德，他们都明白这也将是最后一次对视。

热闹在那一瞬间就像背景音，帕拉德能看到最后的游戏落幕了。

神与怪物的时代结束了。


End file.
